A Fool's Game
by Amu Yimata
Summary: At Universal Boarding School there are twenty one different dorms. All the dorms residence seem to favor playing a certain card game they all call "Arcana". However one day a mysterious transfer student comes in and weird things begin to happen. Just a coincidence? AU
1. A Fool's Game (Teaser)

A teaser for a new series. This series begins with the "A Fool's Game" in the HnKnA fanfic and continues on in different fandoms until it reaches the "The Universe's Game" fanfic that smashes up this fanfic with all the rest of them. You don't actually have to read the other stories to understand it though.

You can read this one only and then read the final "The Universe's Game". I actually have this whole series of fanfics lined up exactly like I want them so this one will probably be updated the quickest unless the result of the poll on my profile is "Update by most popular" Than this might change.

I had to post this up today even though I was going to wait originally.

Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Well here we are, Universal Academy Boarding School. Oh, joy."

A new transfer student suddenly appears and is placed in the Fool's Dorm.

However, when she transfers in another transfers out…

But why was he transferred out?

"Hey…where did Nightmare go!?"

And why did he not find out about it until he was forced out of the dorm?

And why did no one else get informed about it either?

"Nightmare was…called out by his family. Something has come up and they can no longer pay tuition."

The truth?

Or a lie?

"No one wants you here! Get out!"

"Well it's not like I want to be here!"

Things do not seem to be going well for the transfer student either.

"Hey, what are you guys playing?"

"Oh this? It's the game called Arcana."

"Arcana? That weird card game with the illegible language?"

"That's right."

A strange card game with text in an unknown language is popular throughout the whole dorm and school.

"Huh? The text…I can understand it!"

"Really?"

Is the game just an innocent card game though?

"Is this a passageway?"

"Look at the wall; it has the same symbols as the cards. I can read it!"

Mysteries begin to be unlocked slowly.

This card game seems more dangerous than they first thought.

"He…he's dead!"

"B-but how!?"

"The cards! The cards stole his life!"

A ritual is started? By who?

"Yes, another soul has been gathered. We are one step closer to summoning the King of Demons…"

Why do they want to summon a demon king?

"D-did they just say a demon king!?"

"Shhh! Keep your mouth shut before we're caught!"

"Who's there!?"

"Oh no!"

"Run!"

Twenty One Dorms.

Twenty Arcana Holders.

Ten Enemies.

One Ritual.

The objective of this game?

Survival.


	2. New Student's Arrival

Here's the first chapter of _A Fool's Game_ and the first story of the _"Game"_ series.

I hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own HnknA

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A young woman with dirty blonde hair and dull turquoise eyes stepped out of a black limo. She was dropped off in front of a large and old looking building. The building seemed to have about five floors and was fairly wide. The building had a silhouette of a man on it with a dog by his side. He had a stick on his back and had what seemed to be a feather in his hair. Judging by the way his legs are positioned she guessed he was walking. Below it was writing that said: **"#1 Fool's Dorm"**.

Before the girl was given a chance to say good-bye the limo had already sped off leaving her belongings carelessly thrown out. She sighed and went to pick up her things. She went up to the door and knocked. She was greeted by a friendly man. He had dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. He was wearing a butler's attire.

"Why hello there! You must be the new student! Please come in, we have your room and uniform ready!" The man said, "My name is Darien, I am this dorm's caretaker."

"I am Alice Liddell." The girl said as she was lead up to her room, Darien was carried all her luggage to her room. The room was fairly large enough for her. A medium sized bed was on the far left along with a nightstand. To the right was a dresser, closet, and a book shelf. To the far center was a desk. The floor was wooden and had many parchments in it.

"I'm sorry about the floor; the one who use to live here was in the science division at the school so he always had chemicals in here that would sometimes destroy the floor." Darien said.

"Ch-chemicals!? Is this room radioactive!?" Alice asked.

"Oh no! Not at all! The chemicals he got were from the school and they were not dangerous, they just did not mix well with the wooden floor, this is a very old house. It's been around for about a hundred years…" He explained.

"That long?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but there were always some sort of renovation done every ten years so it shouldn't be going down anytime soon."

"I see…"

"Well then, if you will excuse me, Alice, I shall be going downstairs. You are allowed to stay in the dorm for today, but tomorrow you are expected to be in class." Darien said and closed the door. A sign was on the door. He quickly took it down and went downstairs.

"We won't be needing this anymore…" He mumbled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Universal Boarding School; a school were the best education is given to those around the world. This school takes pride in being the best school in the world, possibly the universe! Wonderful education, music, and sport programs, this school encourages everyone to chase after their dreams. A serene environment ––––

"WHERE'S NIGHTMARE!?"

––––Perhaps not _that_ serene…

"Huh? What are you going on about Gray?" A young man with raven hair and sea green eyes asked another young man who just burst through the door yelling. He had golden eyes and black hair.

"Nightmare's not here Blood! I'm sure he told me he'd be here before first period, but it's already second period! Where'd he go!?" The golden eyed young man shouted at the raven haired man.

"Calm down, you're disturbing the peace. Maybe he decided he wasn't feeling well and stayed back at the dorms?" Blood suggested.

"The dorms…right! I gotta go make sure he's okay!" Gray said.

"Err….Is there such a thing as a _**cousin complex**_..?" Blood asked to no one in particular.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Back at the Fool's Dorm Gray quickly rushed up to where Nightmare's room was, but for some reason the sign he had on his door was gone. A new one hung in its place bearing the name **Alice **on it.

"Al…ice?" He said. He slowly knocked on the door. When he opened it a girl was standing before him.

"Yes?" She said.

"U-umm…who are you?" He asked.

"Alice, Alice Liddell. And you?" Alice asked.

"I'm Gray Ringmarc. I'm looking for the person who use to be in this room. Do you know what room he was moved to?" He asked.

"No, I am not sure. I think the caretaker must know." Alice said.

"I see, well thanks!" Gray said and left to find Darien. He was in the kitchen doing some dishes when Gray saw him.

"Hey Darien! Which room was Nightmare moved to?" Gray asked. Darien turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but he's no longer here in this dorm…or this school actually." Darien said. Gray's eyes widened.

"N-not in this school? Wh-what happened?" Gray asked.

"Nightmare was…called out by his family. Something has come up and they can no longer pay tuition." Darien said.

"Can no longer pay? But then shouldn't I have been pulled out too?" He asked.

"I do not know the full details I'm sorry Gray." Darien gave him an apologetic look, "But I'm sure it'll be fine. Your friends are still here and now there's a new girl you can befriend right?"

"I guess, but I'm still worried about him…he's so frail and sick…and he'd always depend on me for everything…" Gray sighed and left the dorm.

'_No more Nightmare huh? I just hope he'll be okay…'_ He thought as he walked back to school.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Not all the Fool's Dorm residents came in right after school, but two did return.

"Man~! I'm starved! What's today's snack Darien?" A young man with pink-purple hair asked. Unlike most of the boys who wore their uniforms perfectly his jacket was completely unbuttoned and slightly torn. His undershirt had the top three buttons unbuttoned. His pants had tears in them and a chain hanged down from his pocket. His ears were also pierced.

"Is food _always_ going to be the first thing you ask about Boris?" Another man asked. He seemed a bit older than him. He had wine-red hair and emerald green eyes that were hidden behind glasses. He seems to have a bit of stubble on his chin. His jacket was also unbuttoned.

"Ah, Gowland, Boris, you're both here. There's someone I'd like to introduce to you both." Darien said and gestured for them to come into the living room of the dorm. A young woman was sitting on one of the couches reading. They had never seen her before.

"This is Alice Liddell. She just transferred here from England." Darien said.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Alice said as she stood and curtsied.

"Dude…why is she so formal?" Boris and Gowland asked.

"Ah yes, it seems Alice comes from a noble family. I believe this is out of habit." Darien answered.

"Yes I suppose it is out of habit, but it should not take too long for me to adjust to normal living." Alice said.

"Well, I'm Gowland and this is Boris." Gowland said then pointed to Boris.

"Boris is a fine name and Gowland is a very unique one. I do not believe I have ever heard of someone with that name before." Alice said.

"Well, that's his **LAST** name. His **FIRST** name is––––" Boris started.

"Don't you dare say it!" Gowland yelled and tackled him to the ground.

"Ummm….well I believe I shall be going up to my room." Alice said and quickly went upstairs.

"See! Look what you did! You scared the new girl!" Boris said.

"Shut up! You started it!" Gowland hissed. They continued to fight.

"Please don't break anything…" Darien said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

'_It seems like my day is not going too badly, however, I wonder how long this will last.'_ Alice thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!


End file.
